More of the Same, but Better
by darkbluesharpie
Summary: Dean tells Cas he wants to watch him touch himself. Cas misunderstands what he means, and makes an illusion-clone of himself that he makes out with in front of Dean. Dean realizes he was the one that misunderstood what he wanted. One-Shot Destiel


It was torture, not being able to touch. Cas had him sitting, disrobed, on the chair beside the bed, and had given him one rule: just watch.

Cas loved riling Dean up, making him crazy to get his hands on him. He asked Dean what he wanted Cas to do. "Touch yourself," Dean said breathlessly. "And let me watch." That's where the clone-illusion came in, an exact copy of Cas that he could control with his mind. And he was going to use it to drive Dean mad.

Cas sat on the edge of the bed facing Dean, as his copy slowly undressed him. Dean's eyes followed the hands that caressed Cas's newly exposed skin, and knew exactly what it felt like, soft, warm, and firm. He could almost feel Cas's muscles tightening and twitching under his hands. He tightened his grip on the armrest, trying to keep his cool. This wasn't what he had in mind when he told Cas what he wanted; it was _so_ much better.

The other Cas lightly pushed the original back onto the pillows, striped of his own clothes, and climbed over him. They kissed deeply, moaning into it, before the clone-Cas moved his lips to the others neck, and continued downwards. He exaggerated the use of his tongue over Cas's skin, making wet noises, and putting on a show for their audience member.

Cas locked half-lidded eyes with Dean. He could already see the hunger in his eyes, the strain in his body, fighting the urge to reach out. He maintained eye contact with Dean as the other Cas slid his tongue along the underside of his cock. Cas gasp, as his other self circled the head before taking him into his mouth. This was just supposed to be a show for Dean, but after a few slow bobs of Copy-Cas's head, a few firm strokes of tongue, Cas found himself no longer faking the sounds coming from his mouth.

Dean stared open-mouthed at the two on the bed, taking it all in. His knuckles were white as he gripped the chair, and his breath was harsh for someone sitting so still. Cas licked his lips (Dean's eyes zeroed-in on the motion) as he eyed Dean's own hardness, already leaking with pre-cum. Right at that moment, two slick fingers pressed against his entrance, making his gasp. He involuntarily thrust up into the his copy's mouth as the fingers started pumping in and out of him.

Dean sat in anticipation, waiting for it, knowing it was about to happen. Sure enough, Cas let out a cry of surprise and pleasure as the fingers found his sweet spot. The first sound Cas made when something hit his prostate was Dean favorite sound in the world, and Cas was making it over and over again, each cry sending shivers right down to his dick. He watched hungrily, eyes flicking back and forth between the fingers that kept disappearing into Cas, the clone that kept mouthing his cock, and Cas's reaction to it all as he grasped at sheets. He stared as Cas ground his hips onto the others hand, then saw him bite his lips, something he did when he was getting close.

As if sensing this himself, the clone gently removed his fingers and pulled his head back, letting Cas's dick fall from his mouth with a wet pop. Shuddering at the abrupt loss of contact, Cas sat up and pulled his copy in for a sloppy kiss. He turned lusty eyes on Dean, who was now perched on the edge of his chair, looking almost aggressive. It wouldn't be much longer before he snapped, but he wasn't there yet; he still had some control Cas wanted him to lose. He rolled over, propping himself up on his elbows, as the other Cas made his way down his back. He grabbed his ass cheeks with both hands and pulled them apart before lowering his mouth over his entrance.

Cas moaned, allowing his eyes to close as he felt the hot tongue circle around him, and slowly work him open. After it was in him, the small muscle pumped in and out, setting a slow pace. Breathing heavy, Cas tried to fuck himself back on his mouth, matching the pace the other had set. His arms grew tired, and he let his head fall onto the pillow, moaning into it as the tongue suddenly flicked fast over his hole before plunging back in.

He opened his eyes again when he heard a low growl beside the bed. Dean was now gripping his own thighs, nails digging harshly into his skin, but it was his face that made Cas shudder; Dean's eyes were dark, the pupils blown with almost no green visible; his eyebrows were drawn together; his teeth were bared- Dean didn't look hungry for touch anymore- he looked rabid for it.

But it was Cas who broke first. He looked up at Dean, his eyes think with lust. "Dean," he gasp. "Dean, please..."

Hearing Cas beg for him was what did it; Dean was out of the chair the moment Cas's lips started to form his name. The clone had already moved to the other side of the bed to make room for Dean, who clambered up behind the still kneeling form of Cas. He clutched the sheets as Dean positioned himself over his saliva-slicked entrance; both sharply sucked air as he pushed his way in. Dean fixed a vice-like grip on his hips, holding him still as he set a hard pace.

"Fuck," Dean gasp. "So fucking good, baby, you're so good..."

After a few pumps, Dean repositioned his hips, getting the angle he needed so every thrust hit the sweet spot he knew so well. Cas arched his back, and Dean relished in the cries of pleasure he was making, knowing he was the one causing it.

"Hm, Dean... Ah!" Cas shuttered.

"It's ok, baby," Dean shushed him. "I got you."

The sound of their thighs slapping mingled with the strangled cries Dean loved so much. It was all becoming overwhelming way too fast, so Dean slowed and backed out of Cas, who hissed at the loss of contact. Cas rolled over, and Dean looked down at him; he never got over how dark his blue eyes got when he was like this; voice full of pleading, lips forming his name, begging for Dean to take him, take all of him. Dean never could tell him no. Cas's legs gripped tight into Dean's sides as he lowered himself back into his heat. His pace was slower this time- more controlled, rolling his hips instead of outright thrusting. Cas matched his rhythm almost immediately. Dean lowered himself onto Cas's chest. He pressed them together to lightly bite at the spot of his neck he knew was sensitive, groaning into his skin.

Cas looked over Dean's shoulder- in the excitement of Dean claiming him, he had completely forgotten about his clone, who sat at the end of the bed watching them, his hand working in time with their thrusts. He smirked at him, as the other nodded and moved into the space behind Dean. Now it was Cas's turn to watch in anticipation for Dean's cry of surprise and pleasure, which he delivered when he felt the tip of the others dick start to push into him. Dean stilled, adjusting to Copy-Cas's size. Cas looked up at Dean, whose eyes were shut tight in blissful pain, slack mouth forming a circle as his breath uneven. Cas reached up towards his face, pulling it close to his own, and covering Dean in kisses. The furrow of his brow softened, his breathing slowed, and he opened his eyes to gaze into Cas's. He pressed their lips together before pushing back into Cas and groaning as he was fucked back every time he pulled out. The rhythm picked up once Dean got the hang of it; he had been a top and a bottom with Cas, but never at the same time. The feeling was new and odd, but far from unpleasant.

"Oh, fuck!" Dean moaned loudly once the other Cas found his prostate. The pace picked up even more then, and Cas could tell by Dean's erratic thrusts it wasn't going to last much longer. Dean reached between them to pump his fist around Cas's cock in time with his stuttering hips.

Cas was the first to reach it, digging his fingers into Dean's shoulders, shouting his name, and streaking their stomachs with cum. Cas looked up in time to see Dean fall apart above him, the hand that jerked him off relocating it's grasp to his hip as Dean rode out his orgasm. Copy-Cas followed immediately, filling Dean up before pulling slowly out and vanishing.

Dean collapsed on top of Cas, both breathing fast and heavy, not even bothering to clean up. He nuzzled his face into Cas's neck as arms wrapped over his shoulders and a hand entangled itself in his hair. They laid like that, inhaling the others' scent by the lungful. Dean _loves _the way Cas smells after sex, this mix of sweat and cum and something else that is pure Cas. He breathes him in, filling his chest as much as he can before he is forced to exhale. They stay like that for a moment, and Dean can feel the pull of sleep at the edge of his mind. He props himself up on his elbows, and green meets blue as they stare into each others eyes, and it's that perfect moment.

More than anything, more than the sound Cas makes when Dean makes him feel amazing, more than the way Cas smells after they have their way with each other, more than anything else in his world, Dean loves this moment. The one where Cas looks up at him with complete adoration. The one where he returns every bit of Cas's affection when he looks down at him. The one where their hands mindlessly caress the whatever skin they're touching. The one where, even after having been filled to the brim with each other, they still look longingly into the others' eyes, wanting even more. The one where they both know they will never have enough.

After the fatigue and exhaustion takes over, Dean rolls onto his side, pulling Cas close with one arm. They settle into each other, Dean pressing his lips to Cas's temple, Cas's hand caressing Dean's stomach. They start to drift off, and Dean's final thought is the realization that Cas wasn't the one who misunderstood what he wanted.


End file.
